What If?
by Lucinda Hailey
Summary: What if? What if Hermione found love and friendship in an unlikely place? What if Hermione found love in an old enemy? What if Harry met his parents? What if Sirius died as a teen? What if? What if? What if? *Excludes Books 6&7*
1. Prologue

EPILOGUE

Hermione Granger was walking along the second floor corridor. She barely registered where she was going she was just following her feet, so deep in thought that she couldn't care less where she ended up. _Why did he have to do that?_ Hermione pondered. As she rounded the corner she realized where she was going. _The library? Why would I want to go there?_ Hermione questioned her feet.

Hermione was about to turn around and go back to the common room when she heard Ron and Harry coming around the corner. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them right then, so she ran into the library and down an aisle to avoid being seen by Ron. She didn't have a problem with Harry, Just Ron. Like it was any of his buissness who she writes to.

Earlier that day Hermione had been sitting in the library doing the essay that Professor Snape had set them that morning in double potions, when Ron turned up and sat down opposite her. Ron had had a strange look in his eyes, like he was determined to get information or something.

"Are you still writing to Krum?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes I am." Hermione had replied irritably.

"Why? It's not like you have anything in common, or similar interests or anything. Why are you so interested in him?" Ron demanded, his face turning an ugly puce colour. Hermione didn't want to fight with Ron, so she packed up her things and left. She made a stop to her dormitary to deposite her things, then had turned and walked out of Gryffindor Tower, and had been wondering the halls ever since in a foul mood.

So, since she was there, Hermione decided it would be a good idea to borrow out the book that she had been using to do her essay, and finish it upstairs, in front of the nice cosy fire of the common room. Little did she know that that was the last time Professor Snape's essay would cross her mind.

Harry and Ron were looking for Hermione. They had just walked into the library thinking that it was the most logical place for Hermione Granger to be.

"Well, where is she?" Ron asked Harry after they had searched the library top to bottom, with no trace of Hermione.

"I dunno but maybe we should look for her on the map?" Harry suggested.

" Harry...... YOU'RE A BLOODY GENIUS!!! Hang on. Where is the map?"

"Right here." Harry said while bringing the map out of an inside pocket in his robes. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." After a few minutes of anxiously searching the Marauders Map, they found the tiny, little, black dot labelled 'Hermione Granger' hovering just around the corner, accompanied by four unlabelled dots that were fading into being on the surface of the parchment, almost as if the enchanted map couldn't quite decide if the people it was representing were real or not.


	2. A Disaster Waiting To Happen?

_CHAPTER 1 – A Disaster Waiting to Happen?_

Hermione walked around the corner from the library and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Well, I got away from him, he's probably still wondering where I am!_ Hermione thought with silent laughter. She was still mentally celebrating her brilliant escape from Ron and Harry, when all of a sudden her foot caught on something on the floor, and the ground came up to meet her.

She twisted around to see what she had tripped on, when she saw them. Four strangers in Gryffindor robes were lying there, unconscious on the floor.

"You alright Mudblood?" a familiar voice drawled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" was Hermione's reply.

"Merely to rub it in your face that you are lying on the floor and I am not. Therefore proving that I am superior to you." Malfoy smirked.

"Well, if your going to stand there all day, and rub it in my face that I tripped over someone, then go right ahead, but can you do it while helping me get these four up to the hospital wing?" Hermione was getting really annoyed now, and the pain shooting up her leg from her ankle wasn't helping matters. Hermione would rather die than show pain to this pureblood ferret, so she kept her face as emotionless as she could while lying on the floor.

"Sure, why not. I suppose it is our duties as Heads to help the less fortunate. Even if the head girl fits into the category" Malfoy muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear, she did even though she didn't let him know it.

"Here, Granger." Malfoy sneered, offering her a hand to help her up. Hermione took it gratefully.

"Thanks Malfoy." Hermione forced out. He was right, it was their responsibility to get along as Head Boy and Girl.

The four strangers looked familiar to Hermione. There were three boys and a girl. One of the boys had jet black hair, with glasses, and looked the spitting image of Harry. The boy also had a serious looking face, _Just like Harry's_ Hermione thought. Another one of the boys had honey –brown hair and a kind face. The last boy had long black hair that would probably fall into his eyes, when he's awake. He looked like he laughed alot. Then there was the girl, she had auburn coloured hair, a happy, contented face and looked (to Hermione) like she was very smart.

Hermione picked up the boy with the long hair, and the boy that looked like Harry, while Malfoy took the girl and the other boy. Hermione and Malfoy half dragged, half carried the four strangers up to the hospital wing doors, where Malfoy dumped the boy that he was carrying onto Hermione, to open the doors, he then took the boy back, and allowed Hermione to walk through the doors first.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling up to them when she heard the doors open.

"Oh my lord! What happened here?" She asked, her question directed at both of them, but Hermione allowed Malfoy to take it as she moved over the nearest bed and put the boy that looked like Harry on it, she then had more strength to put the boy that had the long black hair on the bed next to it, before going back to Malfoy and taking the boy that he was carrying, and put him on the bed next to the boy with the long hair, then taking the girl of Malfoy and putting her on a bed next to the boys.

Then, with a flourish of her wand, she drew the curtains around their beds and walked back to Madam Pomfrey.

It appeared that Malfoy had not yet answered Madam Pomfrey's question, but stood there watching Hermione go about organising the strangers. _She looks really cute when she takes charge of things. WAIT!!!! You did NOT just think that Draco! She's a filthy Mudblood, she is not pretty at all, and she's only taking charge because she knows that you won't and Madam Pomfrey is more concerned with getting questions answered then taking care of her students. But hang on a sec, are they even students? They look to be about our age, yet I've never seen them before. Hmmmmm.......weird. _

_Malfoy was brought back to earth by the sound of Madam Pomfrey demanding from him what had happened. _

_"I dunno. Geez, I was just walking down a corridor when I found Granger and those four on the floor, ask her. She'll be able to tell you." Malfoy answered irritated by Madam Pomfrey's constant demanding of him._

_ Just then Hermione walked over. _

_"What happened Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey asked her. _

_"I don't know Madam Pomfrey. One minute I was walking down the corridor thinking about an essay, then the next I was lying on the floor, with Malfoy talking to me." Hermione told the nurse honestly. _

_"Hmmmm. I see......... You will need to inform the Head Master of your discovery of these four Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy." _

_"Yes Madam Pomfrey" They chorused together. _

_"Ummmm, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked tentatively _

_"Yes Miss Granger?" _

_ "Umm...when I get back from seeing Professor Dumbledore, can you please check out my ankle? It's just that it kind of hurts." Hermione asked while the pain was starting to get a whole lot worse. _

_"Of course child! But you must go and see the Head Master first." The nurse said while eyeing Hermione's ankle. _

_"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said before dragging Malfoy out of the hospital wing and off to Dumbledore's office._

Malfoy was so lost in his thoughts, that he hardly heard Hermione yell the password at the Gargoyle. He didn't have a clue why she yelled it, but was sure that there had to be a good reason. The password was "Monte Carlo" this week, while the password to their head dorms, they hadn't been told yet, as they had a massive argument on the first night and refused to sleep in the same quarters, so they slept in their houses for the past few weeks_. I should ask Dumbledore what the password to our dorms are I guess. _

"Professor Dumbledore, we have found four strangers in the corridors, and they are currently unconscious in the hospital wing." Hermione stated, when Dumbledore asked them to come in.

"And where about did you find these strangers Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Just around the corner from the library sir."

"Ok, thankyou Miss Granger. I must ask Mr Malfoy and yourself to leave as I need to check up on these strangers."

"Of course Professor, but umm...I think that there was something that Malfoy wanted to ask you Sir."

_Oh SHIT! I said that out loud? What else did I say?_ Malfoy's stress filled thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore addressed him

"Is there something that you wish to say Mr Malfoy?"

"Umm.........yes, Sir, there was. I was just wondering if you would be able to tell us what the password is to our common room."

"Well, Mr Malfoy, as it seems that Miss Granger and yourself have stopped your pointless bickering for the time being, I shall tell you what the password is. It is: Grytherine. I am sure that you will be able to work together, or I shall be forced to change the password and I might decide to refuse to tell you what it is next time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." they answered the eccentric Head Master.

"Ok, I must take leave of your pleasant company, to go and see Poppy, and our visitors" And with that the three of them left the room. Hermione and Dumbledore heading towards the hospital wing, while Malfoy headed towards their new comfy common room, and shared bathroom to take a bath, before taking a proper look around his new room, then maybe getting comfortable on one of the couches and reading a book.

"Are you headed towards the hospital wing Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. I think I might have twisted my ankle when I tripped over our 'visitors' and Madam Pomfrey has agreed to take a look at it."

"Oh, well, that's no good Miss Granger. If you require to stay in the hospital wing for any length of time, I shall take the liberty of informing Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco for you." Dumbledore considerately told her.

"Thankyou sir. That would be much appreciated."

"It's not a problem at all Miss Granger."

By this time they had reached the hospital wing. Dumbledore rushed inside and to Madam Pomfrey's Office, while Hermione made her way to a bed on one side of the boy who looked like Harry. The curtains had been drawn back, so Hermione assumed that they had been looked over and given the all clear until they wake up.

Hermione lent back on her pillows, making herself as comfortable as she could. Before long Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to take a look at Hermione's ankle.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Miss Granger, your ankle has been broken and the bones have moved considerably. You must have been in excruciating pain." The nurse said.

"It was a bit painful" Hermione told her honestly.

"Yes, well, you're going to have to stay for at least a week Miss Granger. There is nothing I can do for it until the bones move back into place. Until then I can give you some Pain Numbing Potion, a Sleeping Draught for help to sleep when you want to, and some other potions to help the process along. And I'm afraid that's all I can do Miss Granger."

"That's fine Madam Pomfrey, and thank you."

"Your welcome child. Now get some rest." And with that Madam Pomfrey bustled away, back to her office to continue informing the Head Master of the circumstances.


	3. Getting Lost In Your Thoughts Isnt Good!

___Chapter 2:- Getting lost in your thoughts isn't such a good idea._

Hermione woke up to the feeling of being watched, and sure enough, there was Malfoy sitting next to her bed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione asked, still half asleep.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"Why?"

"Honestly?"

_Since when is Malfoy ever honest?_ Hermione thought .

"Yes Malfoy, honestly."

"Ok, well, I _honestly_ don't know."

"That doesn't make any sense" Hermione said laughing.

"I know...."

Malfoy joined in the laughter. _Gosh it feels good to laugh_ Malfoy thought happily  
A bell sounded signifying the start of classes.

"I'll bring you up the homework we get at lunch, then if we have any more by dinner, I'll bring you that too. ok?"

"Thanks Malfoy"

"Your welcome Granger" And with that he left.

*Later that day*

"Hello Miss Granger. How are you doing today?"

A startled Hermione looked up from her book.

"I'm fine thanks Professor."

Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"That's good news. Has Mr Malfoy been in to see you today?"

"Yes Professor, he has. He offered to bring my homework by later."

"He's a good lad Mr Malfoy. Don't you agree Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir."  
Not really sir. He's an egotistic, self-centred, pureblood ferret sir. Hermione wanted so desperately to say, but decided that agreeing with the Head Master would be better. So she settled for her response that had slipped out before she had time to think about it.

"Well, I should go and let you rest Miss Granger."

"Ok sir."

Dumbledore moved off to one of the beds with a stranger in it. Hermione craned her neck to see who occupied the bed, and was surprised to see that it was the boy that looked like Harry. If Hermione didn't know better she would have sworn that it was Harry himself.

"Ummmm, hi." A voice sounded to her left, startling Hermione.

She looked around, unsure if she had imagined it or not. A quick look around confirmed that she had imagined it, for the occupant of the bed next to her (the boy with the honey-brown coloured hair) was still thoroughly unconcious.

*Lunch*

"Granger." Malfoy walked up the ward towards her

"Malfoy. You enjoy the day so far?" Hermione asked, feeling the need to make conversation.

"Of course not. Anyway, here's your homework and Professor Snape accepted your excuse for not handing in your essay." Malfoy said while dumping a huge pile of homework on her bedside table, rather heavily.

"That was due today?!"

"Well, duh."

"Ok, well, I'll do that first."

"I don't really care. But I'll send a house elf up with whatever homework we get by dinner."

"Whatever Malfoy. You'd better get going before Parkinson misses you too much."

"Whatever Granger, like she'll care, but your right. I do need to get going."

"Good bye then." Hermione said pointedly

"See ya Mudblood" Malfoy muttered as he left.

"Miss Granger, now that Mr Malfoy has left, I can examine your ankle."

"I've been here for two weeks already. I'm pretty sure it would have healed by now."

"Well, I still need to check Miss Granger."

The nurse was getting impatient with her and it was beginning to show.

"Ok, then Madam Pomfrey."

"It's all good Miss Granger." The nurse informed her after some prodding and poking. "Brakio bone repairo." Madam Pomfrey muttered

"Ok, does this mean I can go now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger. However you may wish to advise Professor Dumbledore when you get down to lunch that you have left."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. Umm, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes Miss Granger?" The nurse asked wearily.

"How are the four that we brought in a couple of weeks ago?"

"Just fine Miss Granger. Could you please ask the Head Master if he could pay me a visit after lunch?"

"Of course Madam Pomfrey. I had better be going now."

Just as Hermione was leaving the infirmary she heard something, it sounded like: "Oh my god, where am I?" But she couldn't be sure. It was too soft.

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall, everyone was wolfing down a lunch. Everyone except Ginny. Hermione walked down the Gryffindor table trying to find someone to sit with as she couldn't sit with Harry and Ron because of the fight.

She knew that Ron was still sour over it and Harry was taking his side because neither of them had been in to see her while she was in the Hospital Wing, whereas Malfoy had been in to see her numerous times which slightly unnerved her and she was sure that he was only doing it because Dumbledore had told him to.

As Hermione walked, she hummed to herself.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned her head at the sound of her name and saw Ginny waving frantically at her. She waved back and kept walking down the table, towards the teachers table. _Well, now that I have someone to sit with, I might as well tell Dumbledore that I've left the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey wants him to swing by after lunch._ Hermione mentally listed.

"Miss Granger. What a pleasure to see you out of the Hospital Wing."

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at her.

"Thank you Professor. Umm, Madam Pomfrey would like you to drop in at the Hospital Wing after lunch sir."

"I shall go as soon as I've finished eating Miss Granger."

"Ok Professor"

Hermione stood there awkwardly, sensing that there was something else the Head Master wished to say to her. As she turned to start walking back down to Ginny, the Head Master spoke.

"Miss Granger. Have the rest of the day off won't you? You need to rest, and catch up on your homework and get accustomed to your new common room."

"Ok Professor, I will. Thank you."

And with that she went to join Ginny.

"Where have you been for the last two weeks missy?" Ginny demanded of her as soon as she sat down.

"I've been in the Hospital Wing with a broken ankle Gin."

"Oh, ok Mione. Just don't do that to me again! I nearly had a heart attack when you didn't show up at meals for two weeks straight!"

"Ok, ok, Gin. I get the message. Ask you if it's ok before tripping over someone and breaking my ankle."

"Mmmhm. Just tell me next time ok?"

"Ok Gin."

There was silence for a few minutes as both girls stuffed themselves to a contented stage. You know the stage where your not hungry but your not full either? yeah, well, that stage.

"You look tired Hermione"

"I am. I must look really tired because Dumbledore just gave me the rest of the day off."

"Really? Oh my gosh Hermione. That's great!"

"I suppose so."

"Hey, who was it that you tripped over?"

"Huh? oh, ummm, I dunno. I've never seen them before."

"Them, as in more then one or them as in the person?"

"Them, as in more than one."

"How many were there?"

"Four. And in Gryffindor Robes."

"Gryffindor eh? Well, you know everyone in Gryffindor and if you've never seen them before, then I don't know who they could be."

"Mmmmm."

*RING* The bell rang, signalling to all the students that weren't Hermione, that Lunch was over and they had better be in class in the next twenty seconds or else.

"Well, I'd better get going. See ya later Mione."

"Yeah, see ya Gin."

Ginny picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder and with one last wave at Hermione, left the hall.

Hermione slowly finished her lunch, then she too left the Great Hall in search for the Head's commoon room.

*Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing*

"Poppy?"

"Albus! Thank goodness your here!"

"What was so urgent that I walked out of lunch to come and see you for?"

"I told her to tell you after lunch."

"Oh, I was finished. Only the students weren't."

"Oh, ok. Well, I think that our 'visitors' have been here before. In fact I'm positive."

"Are they awake yet?"

"No, not yet Albus. How do you think the got here?"

"I'm sure they'll be able to tell us when they wake up. I think I might go and pay Miss Granger a visit in her common room and ask her to come up and sit with them for this week, and if they don't wake up, then I will be forced to admit that they may never wake up and shift them across to St. Mungo's. Do you agree with my plan Poppy?"

"Of course Albus. Whatever you think is best for these poor kids."

Just then the bell for the end of lunch rang.

"I think I will go and meet Miss Granger in her common room. Owl me immediately if there is any change in our 'visitors'."

"Of course Albus."

When Hermione came to the portrait that guarded the Head's common room, she was thoroughly surprised. The portrait had a picture of both Head's with their heads held high with pride, and behind them (for the background) there was a kind of greenish red with gold trimming, in a silver frame. _Wow, way to go Dumbledore. _Hermione thought in awe.

"Password?" asked the Head's in the portrait at the same time.

"Grytherine" Hermione answered giving the portrait a weird look.

"You may enter" the portrait Malfoy told her

"Well of course she can! She's Head Girl you twit!" Portrait Hermione yelled at portrait Malfoy

"TWIT!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A TWIT, YOU NINNY?"

"Ninny? Is that the best you can come up with?" Portrait Hermione started laughing, furthering the anger of portrait Malfoy.

Hermione sighed and pushed the fighting portrait open, walking through the portrait hole, she gasped. Dumbledore had made the green and red together look great. There were little tables set around the room for studying and such, while in front of the fire stood a massive black couch, an emerald green armchair, and a ruby red armchair, with about six other black armchairs littering the room. There were two of the black armchairs facing eachother on opposit sides of a little table that looked as though it would be used to plan events, such as a ball or something.

Hermione made a mental note to ask Dumbledore if they could hold a start of term ball, in the middle of the term. _Hang on, that doesn't make sense. I should ask him if we can throw a middle of term ball. There we go, I've got a good feeling about this common room._ Hermione thought.

The other four armchairs were set in a circle around a second fire on the other side of the room. All in all, the common room looked magnificent and as though they were expecting visitors at any second.

Hermione went over to the big black lounge and sat on it getting ready to take a book out of her bag and waste away the hours reading, when the portrait hole swung open, and yells of :

"Hey, you can't go in there without the password!"

"Of course he can you idiot! HE'S THE GODDAMN HEADMASTER!!!!!"  
were heard.

"Well Miss Granger, those two argue almost as much as Mr Malfoy and yourself really do."

"I know Professor. When I came in 'Ninny' was the best the portrait of Malfoy could come up with."

"I am thankful that the portrait has been blessed with the naiivity of an 11 yr old. However, I am sorry to say that within a few weeks they will grow up, and the insults will become worse. So will the yelling I suspect."

"That's alright professor. Why have a portrait of us if it doesn't fight with each other as much as we do?"

"That's a very good point Miss Granger."

"Thank you sir. However I have to say that I'm getting the feeling that you didn't come here to only comment on the rudeness of the portrait, or how much Malfoy and I fight, or to even compliment me on my points. You came for some other reason didn't you Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger. I did."


	4. It's A Priviledge, Not A Right

Chapter 3:- It's a privilege, not a right.

"Well? Are you going to tell me sir?"

"Oh, of course Miss Granger. I was wondering how you would feel about taking the rest of the week off to sit by our 'visitors' till they wake up."

"I would be honoured sir."

"Good. I will organise the details with your Professors."

"Ok, thank you sir."

"It is a privilege not to be taken lightly Miss Granger."

"Of course not sir!"

What can possibly be hard about sitting next to a couple of beds all day everyday? Hermione wondered.

"Well, I expect you to do your homework and hand it into me, I will then hand it into your Professors for you."

"Of course Professor. But, ummmm Professor, how am I meant to get my homework if I'm sitting with our four 'visitors' all day, everyday for the next week?"

Hermione had wanted to ask this for the last five minutes, but she wasn't exactly sure how to phrase it.

_Oh well, I guess I don't need to worry about how to phrase it if it just comes tumbling out of my mouth now do I??_ Hermione questioned herself, before being brought back to earth by the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"Well Miss Granger, tomorrow morning I will owl you with the details of all the assignments and homework that you can expect for the next week. When you are done, you are to owl the said assignments and homework to me. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes Professor. Thank you."

"your quite welcome Miss Granger. Now I must go and inquire about your work load for the next week."

"Ok Professor, and thanks again"

"Your welcome Miss Granger. Now get some rest." It was more of an order than a request.

As soon as the portrait hole had closed behind the Head Master, Hermione lay down on the couch and when sleep finally overtook her she dreamt dreams full of the four mysterious students that she had met (well tripped over really) a couple of weeks ago.

"Granger? Granger! GRANGER!"

Malfoy had walked into the Head's common room to find Hermione asleep on the couch.

"Huh? Waz happened?" Hermione sat up groggily.

Then she saw Malfoy standing over her and looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Nothings happened, stupid. Well, if you don't count you falling asleep in the middle of the day! I spose you were resting up for certain night time activities eh Granger?"

"Well, Ferret, if you count patrol as a 'certain night time activity' then yes. If not, then no."

"Oh, so we're back to the nasty nicknames are we Mudblood?"

"Obviously we are Ferret."

"I've had enough of your filth to last a life time!"

"Whatever Ferret, if I'm so dirty then why are you still here?"

"Because Mudblood, you are going to go up to bed so that I can sit here and put the final touches to my plan for your death in clean and pure air, right here in the common room."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Ferret, but I'm gonna stay right here and read a book. If you want 'clean and pure air' then I suggest you go up to your own room where you can put the final touches to your plan for my death in peace and I wont be there to 'dirty' your air. Oh, and before I forget, I've already 'dirtied' the lounge and air down here - whereas I haven't been in your room, so therefore it's 'cleaner'"

"Oh yeah Mudblood?"

"Yeah Ferret."

"WELL I WANT THE GODDAMN LOUNGE!!!!!!!!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE!!! YOU DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT FERRET, SO GET USED TO IT!!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Could you please vacate the common room so I can plan, Hermione?"

"NO!"

_Did he just say please and use my first name?_ Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Okay then, I'm gonna sit down here and plan anyway. Alright?"

"Fine with me as long as you don't talk to me."

"Okay."

So Malfoy sat in his chair for about five minutes before getting up and going to his room muttering something about a tiring day.

_I might go and see the mysterious students now that I've had a sleep, been rudely woken up and had an argument._ Hermione thought as she stepped out of the shower and dressed. Malfoy was still in his room. _I wonder what the time is._  
Hermione knocked on Malfoy's door and waited for him to answer.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Malfoy shouted from deep inside his room.

_How rude can you get?_ Hermione wondered before answering his demand.

"It's Hermione and I wanted to know if you knew the time."

"How should I know? Look, there's a clock in the common room. The Slytherin hand is the minute hand and the Gryffindor hand is the hour. There you go. NOW GET LOST!"

"Thanks for that Malfoy, and how am I meant to get lost when I've grown up in these walls?"

Hermione then turned on her heel and stalked down the stairs into the common room. It was a silly comeback. It was a comeback she probably would've used when she was five. She knew that but it was the first thing that popped into her head.

The clock read 5:30 pm.

_It's not too late to drop by the hospital wing then down to the kitchens for a bite to eat, considering I've missed dinner. Then I might go and see Ginny, if I can find her that is._ Hermione mentally listed all the things she wanted to get done before curfew.

_Chapter 4:- BUGGER OFF!!!_

"What IS that mess??" The voice was so close startled Hermione so much she jumped about a foot into the air and tumbled off her chair. She roughly pulled her earphones out of her ears and glared up at the person who was standing behind her chair.

"Malfoy. One of these days I'm going to accidently kill you. Where did you come from??" Hermione attempted to straighten her uniform.

"You wouldn't kill me. You love me too much. And I came through the door, where do you think I came from??" _Did I just say that??_ Malfoy was shocked at his own daring. _Did he just say that??_ Hermione was shocked at how easily he flirted. Especially with her.

"Don't under estimate me Malfoy." Hermione warned.

"Oh I don't. I think I over-estimate you sometimes." Malfoy said with a wink before turning on his heel and walking down the ward and down the stairs, towards Care of Magical Creatures.

Right. At least we managed to avoid a fight. Hermione thought while looking at the piece of parchment in her hands. It was supposed to be a seating plan for the middle of term ball, but ended up being covered in lyrics from the song blaring through her earphones. She was still sitting on the floor and discovered she was, in fact, quite comfortable.

"Is that supposed to be a seating plan of some description??" Hermione jumped for the second time that day. This time it was a quiet, smoth voice that spoke. This startled Hermione more than the unexpected speech as she was so accustomed to Malfoy's snarling voice when directed at her.

She looked around for the source of the voice, and found it sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, peering down at her in curiosity.

"Yes it is. It kind of transformed into random lyrics though." _He's hot._ She thought. _Probably pureblood though. Probably completely up himself, probably another Malfoy...why does he look so familiar??_"Cool. Can I have a look??" The boy bent down to pick up the piece of parchment off the floor without waiting for an answer.

"Sure" Hermione said sarcastically. Without warning he swooped down towards her and plucked her up off the floor. His arm muscles tensed slightly as he took her weight and stood her upright.

"Thanks. Ummm, I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger. Head Girl"

The boy looked slightly confused when she mentioned she was head girl, but he'd get over it.

"Nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." _So that's why he looked familiar!!_ Hermione thought. It finally clicked.

"Do you know where you are??" Hermione asked enchanted by his light grey eyes and the way his hair fell over his eyes like so.

"Let me guess. The hospital wing at Hogwarts about 20 or so years in the future. How close am I??"

"Pretty close actually."

"Who was that Slytherin you were talking to??"

"The Head Boy. Draco Malfoy."

"He sounds like a prat." Hermione laughed and Sirius looked confused at what he'd said to make her laugh.

"You're not far from it there actually. And I have to share a common room with him."

"Poor you."

"You can say that again. Anywho, I suppose I should show you around eh??"

"I spose you should."

Hermione took Sirius down to the Great Hall where she was surprised to see lunch was being served and wolfed down already. She led him down the aisle to where Ginny was sitting and joined her for a brief lunch before taking Sirius up to the Heads Common Room, where Hermione planned to read a bit, while Sirius got used to being in the 'future' and posed any question he desired to Hermione to answer.

"YOU'RE A STUPID SPAZ MALFOY!! JUST ADMIT IT!!"

"I WILL ADMIT NO SUCH THING!! ESPECIALLY NOT TO YOU MUDBLOOD!!"

A look of absolute horror overcame Sirius' face for the few minutes before they came face to face with the screaming portrait.

"SHUT UP!!" Hermione screamed. The portrait fell silent.

"Password??" The portrait Malfoy asked sulkily

"Grytherine. And you are a stupid prat." Hermione said as the portrait swung open. Hermione and Sirius walked through, and the portrait Hermione was laughing - ACTUALLY LAUGHING!

"What was with that??" Sirius asked

"Mine and Malfoy's portrait. It gets slightly annoying sometimes."

"No it doesn't Granger" Malfoy waltzed down the stairs, took one look at Sirius and started ranting.

"IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE MUDBLOOD, I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, DON'T BRING YOUR SCREW BUDDIES BACK TO THE COMMON ROOM!!!"

"IT'S A GOOD THING HE'S NOT MY 'SCREW BUDDY' THEN EH??"

"HE'S A BLOODY GRYFFINDOR!! IF YOU CANT GET EM IN YOUR OWN HOUSE, WHERE ARE YOU GONNA GET EM??"

"HE'S ONE OF THE FOUR WE FOUND A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS EGOTISTICAL BIGHEADED.....PRAT!!"

"You couldn't have come up with something a little better than 'prat'??" Draco laughed. _She's losing her touch. I was right. She does love me.....DID I DRACO CASPIAN MALFOY JUST THINK THAT??? yep. and it was damn true._

"Like what Mr. Im-so-great??"

"Like sonofabitch, annoying pig...you know, your usual."

"Mmm. Maybe. But I actually didn't want to have a fight today."

"Well I guess I ruined your day huh??" _Why the HELL am I feeling bad for ruining her day?? I LIVE to ruin her day!! What ever helps you sleep at night Draco. SHUT UP VOICE IN MY HEAD!! your talking to yourself. *yawn* by the way she's talking to you, you numnut. I AM NOT A NUMNUT!!_

"Yeah. Just a bit, but as soon as I come face to face with Harry and Weasley, there's likely to be half a hall blown away, not just a few insults thrown." _Why am I telling him this??_ Hermione silently berated herself.

"How come??" _Why am I caring??_ Draco found himself thinking.

"Because Ron's being a prat and Harry, as per usual, has taken Ron's side."

"Hmmm... Well I can take care of them for you..."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning whatever you want it to mean..."

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would end up being a fairly entertaining flirting/fighting session, but I'm stuck in the future and it's freaking me out!" Sirius interrupted. Hermione blushed and Draco stomped into his room and slammed his door.

"Geez. Was it something I said?" Sirius said with a half-smile painted on his face.

"No. That's just him naturally." Hermione said, throwing herself over the back of the couch and curling her legs to make room for Sirius.

"So how'd you lot end up roughly twenty years in the future?" Hermione asked, attempting to remove her robe without actually moving. Sirius raised a single eyebrow as he watched her.

"Here let me." Sirius reached over her and slipped the robe off her shoulders, making it far easier for her to wriggle out of it.

"Thankyou."

"Anytime. And to answer your question, For the yearly exams, Remus and Lily were making a time affects reversal potion and James had ruined ours to the shit house so we went over to watch Lily and Remus, the potion wonder twins, work their potions magic and James tried to impress Lily by sticking boomslang skin in the cauldron and heating it to boiling point."

"But Boomslang skin would've made the cauldron explode!"

"And the prolonged exposure to heat reversed the core elements in the potion and badda bing badda boom I'm waking up in the hospital wing with a beautiful brunette sitting next to my bed fighting with a pathetic blonde asshole over seating plans for the Christmas Ball."

"Oh. Ok. Hey, umm, do you wanna go to the Ball with me?"

"Don't you already have a date?"

"Ahh no."

"Well, in my time, the head boy and girl had to go together."

"If you don't want to go with me just say so."

"No, no. You've misunderstood me. I do want to go with you, but I don't want to say yes and then have you come up to me in two or three days and tell me you have to go with that prat."

"Oh. Well, I'll ask." Hermione lit the fire in the hearth and let the radiating heat lull her to sleep. When she awoke, Sirius was nowhere to be seen, and sunlight was streaming through the window. It took her a moment to realise it was a Saturday and she didn't have to go into the Hospital Wing until about 11 o'clock. The clock above the fireplace read 9 am. Hermione stretched and walked into the communal bathroom. There were two doors off the bathroom. One led to Draco's room, the other, Hermione's.

Hermione locked her door and stepped into the steaming shower and stood beneath the spray for a moment, loving the way the hot water always managed to undo all the knots in her muscles. The bathroom filled with steam as she lathered grapefruit and honey scented shower gel over her body. She shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping a white fluffy towel around her body. She stepped through the swirling steam in search of her clothes and bumped into something, causing her to drop her towel. The something she had bumped into looked up at her, his stormy silver eyes raked her body, taking in everything from her damp hair to her black painted toenails. The thing had also dropped his towel. The stranger stepped toward her and they were able to see each other better. His eyes widened and she screamed, gathered her towel and sprinted into her room.

"What's up Hermione?" Sirius asked twenty minutes later, as she sprinted into the hospital wing, flushed and panting heavily.

"Some...some...someone in...in...someone in my...my...bath...bathroom...someone in...my bathroom" Hermione panted. Sirius pulled out a chair next to him for her and peered at her curiously.

"Yeah, that would've been Malfoy. I heard him muttering something about taking a shower."

"Yeah, well." Hermione huffed.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Hey, Sirius. What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"EXCUSE ME?!?!"

"I can't believe you took that dirty. Although after being naked with Malfoy, I can't really blame you. I meant what are we going to do about my situation?"

"Typical Sirius. Always thinking about yourself." The boy with the honey-coloured hair muttered, smiling. "My names Remus. Remus Lupin. And you are?" Remus' question was directed at Hermione. As was his gaze.

"Her name's Hermione and Hermione's head girl. We are twenty years in the future thanks to your numskull friend Remus."

"Which one?"

"JAMES!! How could he be so stupid?!"

"He was trying to impress Lilly."

"BY SENDING US TO THE FUTURE?!?!"

"Why is everybody yelling? And who is she?" A female voice muttered quietly.

"She has a name. Her name is Hermione. And Hermione is head girl in this time. We are twenty years in the future Lil. Hermione, this is Lilly Evans."

"Harry's mum. I know. Nice to meet you."

"I have a son?!?" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yes. He's in his final year."

"Who's in who's final year?" The Harry-identical reached to the bedside table, searching for his glasses.

"A friend of mine. I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl. You're James Potter and twenty years in the future."

"Oh. Ok. Hey, Sirius, have you seen my glasses?"

"No. James. I haven't. But what are we going to do?! We are probably adults in this time. Boring adults. Boring adults with boring jobs and boring lives and a gazillion boring kids."

"Don't get worked up Sirius. It's obvious what we have to do." Hermione looked around her at the blank faces of the males and Lilly's kind smile.

"It is?" Sirius was confused. And had no idea what she was on about.

"Yes." Lilly contributed.

"Well?" James asked, crawling under the bed, looking for his glasses.

"We have to send you home." Hermione stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, you have to face it, it kinda was."And until then, we will just assimilate you into our year as new students that happen to have the same names as responsible adults that we all know and love. However, there is one condition."

"Which is that we not socialise too much." Remus stated, with a small smile.

"STOP IT REMUS!!" Sirius exploded.

"Stop what?" Remus looked as confused as everyone watching felt.

"I SAW HER FIRST!! I MET HER FIRST!! I TALKED TO HER FIRST!! SHE IS MINE FIRST!!!"

"Okay, okay, Sirius. I'm sorry."

"Damn straight. I'm hungry. Time for the lunch bell." Sirius said, as he mentioned the bell, the bell went.

"Your stomach is right on schedule, as always Sirius." James said, clapped him on the shoulder as he passed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he went.

"I'm just happy they haven't changed the times." Sirius laughed as he and the others exited the hospital wing. His bark-like laughter echoing back to Hermione, who stayed where she was until a familiar red head pulled her down to the great hall. When they entered the hall, Sirius, Remus and James were laughing and joking around while Lilly sat by herself at the end of the table, reading a book. Malfoy stalked over to them.

"Rack off Weasley. The grown ups are talking." Malfoy sneered at Ginny. Ginny just rolled her eyes and wandered off to sit with Lilly. Hermione turned to glare at Malfoy and caught him looking her up and down. _I could hex him into next century right now...that's not _such_ a bad idea actually..._Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned her attention back to Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione hissed.

"What's with those three _Hermione_?" Draco said, emphasising her first name.

"Nothing. Just happy to be alive."

"Don't you think you should explain to Golden-Boy that his dead parents, god father and god fathers best mate are here, from the past, and teenagers??"

"No. Dumbledore's going to do it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. He pieced it together, long before I did. Now BUGGER OFF!!!" Hermione screamed the last two words and stormed over to the two red-heads sitting at the end of the Gryffindor Table, while Draco just threw her one of his Draco looks and walked out the doors and out into the grounds.


End file.
